Third Wheel
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Gijinka shenanigans, rated for the end note


"Hmmm…" the glaceon hummed to himself as he walked from room to room, ears perked up as he listened to various others talking. He just couldn't seem to find the two he was looking for. They were supposed to be here. The ice type stopped as he got into the living room, having made a whole loop around the house, and spotted them.

"Nya Nya! Renji!" he nearly shouted, catching the froslass' attention first and then the absol's. "There you are!"

"Oh, there you are Glacier. I was wondering why you weren't in here with Coal." The other ice type smiled at him and he tilted his head with confusion.

"Oh! I was looking for you guys!" he didn't catch the annoyed look on Renji's face.

"Anya, we were about to…" the absol gestured towards the front door they had been heading to.

"Right right." She looked at him and then back at the glaceon. "Sorry Glacier, we're about to go. But I'll see you when we get back, alright?" Anya smiled and patted his head, getting a confused look in response.

"Go? Go where? Can I come?" Glacier's ears perked up again and he stepped closer, ready to grab their hands and follow them like he would usually do with Anya.

"Not this time, Glacier." Renji responded because the froslass could. The ice type blinked and stared at him, not understanding.

"But…I usually go with you guys places." Glacier's ears fell down once more and he tilted his head.

"It's different right now, okay?" the normal type started walking towards the door, taking Anya's hand and leading her away. Glacier stayed quiet as he watched them go out the door, barely waving a hand in response to Anya's goodbye.

That was different.

Did he do something wrong?

He grabbed at his chest as he started getting anxious, thinking he might have upset Renji and that was why he didn't want him to go out and have fun with them this time. Hearing his name distracted him and he glanced over, seeing Coal waving at him to come over to where he was sitting. Glacier shook his head and pointed towards the back door before darting for it, wanting to get away from the other chattering people in the room so he could think.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong…I know I didn't!" the glaceon said to himself as he started pacing around the side of the house, hands in his vest pockets and his shoulders hunched. "Nya Nya would have told me…right?" he stopped and looked up, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He let out a high pitched growl and flopped down in a sitting position against the house, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

"I didn't do anything wrong…" he whined and lowered his ears, putting his face against his arms. Did they not like him anymore? "Am I too embarrassing now…?" he felt his eyes watering and rubbed them against his arm.

"Hey, Glacier?" hearing another voice made him jump and look up. The ice type made eye contact with his team leader and let out a "Hm?" as a response. Puddle sighed and stepped closer, sitting down next to him. "What's the matter? You darted away pretty fast." The empoleon frowned as the other shrugged.

"I'm okay, I just thought I saw something out here." Glacier gave him a smile and shifted a bit, trying to look less tense. Puddle was obviously not buying it.

"Like what?"

"Erm…"

"Glacier, tell me what's wrong."

The glaceon fidgeted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Puddle…am I embarrassing?"

"Embarrassing? No. Why do you think that?" the dual type looked surprised and concerned as he leaned closer.

"I just…I mean I'm not like I should be…because…" he trailed off and tapped the side of his head. "And Renji…he and Nya Nya didn't want me hanging out with them today...but I didn't do anything bad! So…"

"Glacier, I don't think they told you. They're dating now. You know what that means right?"

"Yes!" the hostility in his own voice startled Glacier and he looked down again, folding his arms and hunching up. "I'm not stupid…"

"I didn't say you were." Puddle said calmly and patted his shoulder. "But, that's why. You didn't do anything, okay? I'm sure they still like you. Who wouldn't? Just give them space every so often." He got back to his feet and didn't move until Glacier looked up at him and nodded. "I'll be inside with everyone else, just call me if you need me."

The ice type stayed quiet as he watched the empoleon walk away and once he turned the corner he sighed and flopped over on his side, pulling his jacket hood up to cover his face.

"I'm sorry…I'll make sure you guys have all the room you need…" he whimpered to himself, hugging his knees. "I'll just…find something else to do…" 

* * *

**For those who read this and dont know whats going on glacier was in a bad skiing accident when he was about 13 and it damaged his brain so badly it put him in a coma, and when he woke up he had amnesia and had to relearn how to do everything. He's physically in his 20s, but mentally in his teens. And some things he hasnt relearned yet.**


End file.
